Sun the Festival
Sun the Festival par Haruhiko Beppu (Yoshiki Murakami) est la Character song de ce dernier. Elle est sortie en sigle a partir du CD VEPPer SONGS～Shooting Star !～ le 17 août 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400 px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Taiyou yori mo mabushiku Anata wo tsutsunde agetakute Ougon iiro no jūtan ni Tobikon de mite yo hora Hurry up! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Te tsunagu seiza mite Fui ni aitai My lonely night Gokai datte kiseki sa ai ni iku yo riyū wo purīzu Saitan rūto ni note Mukae ni iku hayame no Sunrise Ichibyou datte daiji dakara Ginga wa bōto ni notte Burakkuhōru o tobikoete Kono te wo nobasu yo Taiyō yori mo mabushiku Anata wo tsutsunde agetakute Ougon iiro no jūtan ni Tobikon de mite yo hora Hurry up! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Oto no nai kūkan de Boku wa utau My lonely heart Mitsuketa yo ēteru Kimochi tsutaete hoshii Saikō kōdo o totte Tama ni wa kyūkōka de midnight Fuan na yoru mo koi no hi da yo Futari de rēru ni notte Tōku he ikitai yo ne sandei Ryūsei he norikae Taiyō no yō ni yasashiku Anata ni hohoen de hoshikute San hyaku roku jyuu do zenbu Hikari o furimaite yo Shine to me! Let me hear.Say“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Kikasete “Wow Wow!” Let me hear.Say“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Kikasete “Wow Wow!” Taiyō no yō ni naretara Anata wa furimuite kureru no? Unazuku mitaku isshun Matataita ki ga shita yo You’ re my star ☆ Taiyō yori mo mabushiku Anata wo tsutsunde agetakute Ougon iiro no jūtan ni Tobikon de mite yo hora Hurry up! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Mou sugu ah Sunrise… |-| Kanji= Kanji 太陽よりも眩しく あなたを包んであげたくて 黄金色の絨毯に 飛び込んでみてよほら Hurry up! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” 手繋ぐ星座見て 不意に会いたいMy lonely night 誤解だって奇跡さ 会いに行くよ理由をPlease 最短軌道(ルート)に乗って 迎えに行く早めのSunrise 一秒だって大事だから 銀河はボートに乗って ブラックホールを飛び越えて この手を伸ばすよ 太陽よりも眩しく あなたを包んであげたくて 黄金色の絨毯に 飛び込んでみてよほら Hurry up! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” 音のない空間で 僕は歌うMy lonely heart 見つけたよエーテル 気持ち伝えてほしい 最高高度を取って たまには急降下でMidnight 不安な夜も恋の日だよ 二人でレールに乗って 遠くへ行きたいよねSunday 流星へ乗り換え 太陽のように優しく あなたに微笑んでほしくて 360°全部 光を振りまいてよ Shine to me! Let me hear.Say“Oh Yeah Yeah!” 聞かせて“Wow Wow!” Let me hear.Say“Oh Yeah Yeah!” 聞かせて“Wow Wow!” 太陽のようになれたら あなたは振り向いてくれるの？ 頷くみたく一瞬 瞬いた気がしたよ You’re my star☆ 太陽よりも眩しく あなたを包んであげたくて 黄金色の絨毯に 飛び込んでみてよほら Hurry up! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” もうすぐ ah Sunrise… |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Plus radieux que le soleil Je t'envelopperai Dans un tissu d'or Essayez de sauter, allez vite! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Se connecter les mains, en regardant les constellations Souhaitant soudainement vous rencontrer, ma nuit solitaire Dans un malentendu, encore plus pour voir un miracle, s'il vous plaît Prendre le chemin le plus court Sortir pour vous rencontrer sur un lever de soleil tôt Même une seconde est importante Monter sur le bateau appelé une galaxie Traverser un trou noir Extension de cette main ... Plus radieux que le soleil Je t'envelopperai Dans un tissu d'or Essayez de sauter, allez vite! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” En l'absence de son Je chante, mon coeur solitaire Je veux transmettre ce sentiment Au ciel bleu clair (éther) j'ai trouvé Prendre la plus haute altitude Parfois, plonger à minuit Les nuits d'insécurité sont aussi des jours d'amour Rouler les trains ensemble Un dimanche de vouloir aller loin Changeons de train et montons une étoile filante Doux comme le soleil Je souhaite que tu souries Tout autour et à tout Saupoudrer la lumière, brille à moi! Let me hear Say “Oh Yeah Yeah!” Let me hear “Wow Wow!” Let me hear Say “Oh Yeah Yeah!” Let me hear “Wow Wow!” Une fois habitué au soleil Voulez-vous vous retourner? Le moment où vous hochez la tête et voyez Ressenti comme si tu m'avais fait un clin d 'oeil Tu es mon étoile ☆ Plus radieux que le soleil Je t'envelopperai Dans un tissu d'or Essayez de sauter, allez vite! Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” Come on.Come on.“Oh Yeah Yeah!” Come on.Come on.“Wow Wow!” C'est presque le lever du soleil ... Références # http://koizumicchi.tumblr.com/post/149313818446/sun-the-festival-haruhiko-beppu-salty-sol Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Character song